


Diversion

by kylinnnnn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chamber of Secrets, Diary Tom Riddle - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21972361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylinnnnn/pseuds/kylinnnnn
Summary: 在第二年，假如洛哈特的一忘皆空击中了哈利，而且哈利忘得不仅仅是密室这回事……
Relationships: Harry Potter & Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Diversion

十六岁的里德尔靠在石柱上，低头看着自己的越来越明显的身体轮廓，虽然看上去还是有些雾蒙蒙的模糊，但他的五感在慢慢恢复，他能嗅到密室里微腥的湿润气息，听到水滴在长的过分的房间里的滴答回响，能感受的微冷沉闷的空气温度。对比起过去待在日记里的五十年里昏沉的冬眠状态和用魔力对外界的模糊感知，如同斑斓颜料覆盖上了黑白线条。新鲜，又怀念，能真切地感到“ **活着** ”。

他几乎快忘了这种感觉。

他看了眼躺在地上的红头发女孩，再过几分钟，她那微弱几乎等同于无的生命迹象就会完全消失，可他要等的人还没来。里德尔残忍地在心里琢磨着，哪种选择对波特来说是更大的打击，是眼睁睁看着自己朋友的妹妹慢慢死去自己却无能为力呢，还是迟来一步迎接自己的是一具冰冷的尸体，他光是想象着那个情景，就觉得心里穿过一阵愉快的电流。

可是男孩依旧没出现。

也许他太愚蠢，即使不知怎么地拥有了斯莱特林珍贵的天赋—— **小偷** ，里德尔心里补充了一句——还是没法找过来。他得承认假如真是这样，那他可有点失望。

房间外突然传来了一阵震动和沉闷的声音，也许是石块坍塌。里德尔站直了身体，脸庞仍然藏在黑暗中，他微微侧过头听着，没有脚步声，在刚才的那一声闷响后一切又恢复到寂静。

过了一会儿，里德尔耐不住了，他往房间外走去。命令石墙上两条有绿宝石眼睛的石蛇打开门后，他对眼前地上零落的巨大石块和三个倒在地上的人形皱了皱眉。一个没脑子、名不副实的傻瓜，一个红头发韦斯莱，都毫无形象地扭曲着四肢倒在地上，一个仰面，一个趴着，两人之间的空地上静静躺着一根 **非常** 不得体的魔杖，磨损的厉害，几乎断裂，裂口处露出来的杖芯清晰可见。

他没空管前两个人，径直大步走向了自己最关心的那个——哈利波特。

男孩软绵绵地歪在墙边，也毫无意识，他脸上沾着星星点点的泥泞和灰尘，眼睛紧闭，圆框眼镜掉在了一边，脸色苍白，呼吸急促。而且……夹杂在地下潮湿的空气中的，还有几丝血腥味。里德尔走近查看了一下，无论先前发生了什么，波特不仅倒霉地脑袋撞上了墙，腰侧和腿也被天花板落下的石块砸到了，仅外表可见的伤口就在流血，速度不快，但也不慢。

里德尔俯身拿起男孩垂在地上的手边的冬青木魔杖，在握上魔杖的那一刻，他睁大了眼睛，一种熟悉的热流从他的指尖流向他的整个身体，魔力如同血液一样在他体内顺畅无碍地流淌，好像涓涓细流取代了平静无波的水潭。

他将从金妮韦斯莱那儿获得的力量大多转换成了能够使他获得实体的生命力，随之而来的魔力增长需要时间，尽管能满足基本的施咒需求，但杀戮咒这样强大的咒语却不能顺利发出，因此他原本的计划是召唤出蛇怪解决掉波特，不需要亲自动手。

里德尔若有所思地低头看着昏迷中的男孩，虚弱，毫无防备，他可以轻而易举地杀了他，即使放任他不管，最后他大概也会因失血过多而死，成为这密室中的尸骨之一。但他还有要对波特揭露的“真相”，和迫切需要答案的几个问题。在那之前，波特最好还是活着。而且这魔杖……

里德尔手腕一抖，轻轻挥舞了一下魔杖，这魔杖用起来几乎和他自己的 **一样** 顺手。男孩的身体浮了起来，黏在额头上的黑色刘海向下垂，露出那道标志性的闪电型伤疤。

奇怪，太奇怪了，里德尔边走边想，顺手给漂浮在他身后的男孩施了个简单的愈合咒，心里还有点不情愿。他想伤害他，而不是救他的命，但这个男孩身上有太多的谜，他迫切地想知道，但他得等他醒来……必要的时候，他 **总是** 很有耐心。

哈利醒过来的第一感觉是痛，浑身都在痛，好像一辆卡车刚从他身上碾过去了似的。他挣扎着用手肘撑着坐了起来，腿几乎动不了，轻轻地摸了摸自己的额头，又摸了摸疼得厉害的肋骨，嘶的抽了口气，这比他被达利揍的最惨那几次加起来还要糟。他把手收回来，然后瞪大了眼睛，虽然视野一片模糊（他的眼镜呢？），手上大片暗红色痕迹还是很明显。他正准备把手在衣服上擦一擦，但摸到的布料柔软又光滑，完全不同于达利那些满是补丁、肥肥大大的旧衣服。这不是 **他的** 衣服（虽然他也不认为达利的旧衣服是‘他’的），而这地方……哈利这才注意起了四周。他坐在冰冷的石板地上，正处一个巨大房间的中间，空荡荡的什么也没有，房子两边影影憧憧，有许多看不清的雕像，深处的黑暗里像是潜伏着什么。

哈利吞咽了一下。这是什么恶作剧吗？他怎么会在这儿？他之前、之前应该待在他的房间（壁橱）里，或者在花园里除草？他揉了揉眼睛，不知怎么，他的记忆几乎和他的视力一样模糊，但不管怎样，他不该在这儿。这里寂静的可怕，他能听到的只有水滴声和他不稳的呼吸声。“有人吗？”他喊了一声，分贝不高，但重叠的回声令这绿莹莹的房间加倍的可怕，像是恐怖电影里会出现的情境。哈利吸了口气，正准备再大声点呼救，指望被听见，背后突然传来平静的一句：“你醒了。”

哈利被吓得一哆嗦，差点被噎住。他猛地一回头，那速度几乎让人担心他的脖子会扭伤。一个男人站在他后面，因为视力原因五官看不分明，但他个子很高，四肢修长，穿着黑色的外袍，夹着点银绿色，和哈利身上的衣服有一点相似。

虽然受了惊吓，哈利心里有点埋怨这个走路不出声的男人，但他不是一个人的事实上还是某种程度安抚了他，尽管他并不清楚对方的来意。

哈利抬起头和那个男人对视，鼓起勇气礼貌地问道：“你好，先生，你能告诉我这是哪儿吗？我不知道自己怎么会出现在这里。”他其实想问是不是男人把他带到这里的，但他没敢。

“这里是密室，哈利，我想你应该很清楚。”男人声音很年轻，哈利估计他最多二十几岁，但那种熟悉又理所当然的语气令哈利心里感到疑惑。而且他怎么会知道他的名字？他认识哈利吗？

“密室？我不知道什么密室，”哈利摇摇头，然后说道：“我不能在外面呆这么久，佩妮姨妈会对我发火的。”

那个人似乎愣了一下，但没说话，只是站直了身体。

哈利能感受到那个人端详自己的目光，不安地动了一下，“能请你能带我出去吗，先生？我的腿动不了，”犹豫了下补充道，“如果你知道怎么出去的话。”

那个人沉默了一会儿轻巧地说：“我当然知道怎么出去。”哈利刚燃起的希望很快就因下一句无情的话破灭。“但我不会带你出去，”他轻轻说道，“哈利波特，我不知道你在玩什么把戏，但你 **永远** 都别想离开这里。”

哈利的心猛地沉了下去，他捏紧了自己的衣服定了定神，低低问道：“所以是你把我带到这里的吗？你想做什么呢？如果是想要钱的话，你会失望的。”他回忆起之前在报纸上读到的绑架勒索案小孩子最后被撕票的新闻，如果这是绑架的话，德思礼不会为他掏钱的，他们会给达利买三十几件生日礼物，但不会为他花 **哪怕** 一件衣服的钱。他们可能还会为摆脱他这个“怪胎”而高兴呢。

男人朝他走近了，他低着脑袋努力往后挪了微乎其微的几厘米，下巴被蹲下来的男人捏住了。他直直注视着哈利的眼睛，两个人鼻尖几乎相触。

哈利内心慌乱极了，脑子里乱七八糟的想法像泡泡一样冒出来。这个男人很可能是个暴力狂，说不定他会继续伤害他，把他杀掉，然后尸体就丢在这个阴森森的地方……他感觉身上的伤口更疼了。

他还可能是个恋童癖！哈利胡思乱想着，不太确定那个词（pedophile）是不是这么拼的.

“ **恋童癖** ？”男人低沉的声音里，假如哈利没听错的话，除了恼怒还有点玩味。

哈利张大了嘴，你是怎么知道——

“我是怎么知道的？”

哈利把嘴闭上了，尽管他并没说什么。他现在心里除了恐惧还有一丁点好奇。这是读心术吗？

“你今年几岁？”男人突然问道。

也许你 **绑架** 我之前应该先查查清楚，哈利想着，犹疑报出不同的年龄会怎么影响他，但他没看出撒谎的必要，诚实回答：“9岁。”

男人低低地笑起来，松开了捏着他下巴的手，拉开了他们之间的距离，但仍然很近，近到哈利终于看清楚了那个人的脸。称为男人是个不完全陈述，他还是个男孩，十六七岁的模样，快长成一个青年人了，五官很有种古典式的英俊。哈利眼睛一眨不眨地盯着他，觉得这个男孩像杂志上或者电视上走出来的，但比杂志和电视上的那些人更好看。

“对不起，吓到你了，我是开玩笑的。”高个子男孩注意到了他的目光，对他微微一笑，食指指节轻蹭了下哈利的有点脏兮兮的脸颊。“我叫汤姆，汤姆里德尔。”

哈利感觉自己脸热起来了。


End file.
